Winx The Next Generation Mini-Series
by Lilgemini0f93
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots based off my stories. Please read! Written in 3rd POV
1. Character Reintroduction

Chapter One: Character Reintroduction

Name: Isabelle

Age: 16

Origin: New Sparks

Status: Princess

Parents: Bloom & Sky

Source of Power: Fire & Flames

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Cyan Blue

Color: Mint Green

Best Friend: Violet

Love Interest: Tulio

Name: Rachel

Age: 15

Origin: Solaria

Status: Princess

Parents: Stella & Brandon

Source of Power: Light

Hair Color: Blond

Eye Color: Brown

Color: Pale Blue

Best Friend: Melody

Love Interest: Keith (Isabelle's older brother)

Name: Melody

Age: 16

Origin: The Harmonic Nebula

Status: Commoner

Parents: Musa & Rive

Source of Power: Sound

Hair Color: Magenta

Eye Color: Deep Blue

Color: Violet

Best Friend: Rachel

Love Interest: Read and find out!

Name: Violet

Age: 16

Origin: Linthea

Status: Commoner

Parents: Flora & Helia

Source of Power: Plant Growth & Flowers

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Green

Color: Yellow

Best Friend: Isabelle

Love Interest: Ian

Name: Nicole

Age: 16

Origin: Zenith

Status: Commoner

Parents: Tecna & Timmy

Source of Power: Computers

Hair Color: Ginger

Eye Color: Light Green

Color: Turquoise

Best Friend: Cheyenne

Love Interest: Joel (Melody's older brother)

Name: Cheyenne

Age: 15

Origin: Tides

Status: Princess

Parents: Layla & Nabu

Source of Power: Water

Hair Color: Plum

Eye Color: Crystal Blue

Color: Tangerine

Best Friend: Nicole

Love Interest: Steven (Rachel's older brother)


	2. David

Chapter 2: David

Melody was not enjoying herself; normally she was happy to be surrounded by her friends but not now. Because they were talking about boys-the one topic that Melody was not particularly interested in. It was regular afternoon and the new Winx club was supposed to be having a study party but it somehow turned into a gossip and let's-talk-about-boys party. Thanks to Rachel, who would want to talk about anything besides homework, the girls were now talking about their individual crushes who attended the Redfountain School. Since Melody hadn't met anyone who sparked her interest, she didn't contribute much to the conversation and instead listened to the others talk. It was becoming rather annoying listening to her friends laugh and talk about little things about their individual boyfriends-to-be. Melody finally had enough and shut her textbook.

"Guys!" She said loud enough so that her friends would hear her. They turned toward her in curiosity. "This is supposed to be a study party, remember? Need I remind you we have an important test the day after tomorrow?"

"Oh pish-posh, " Rachel said with a wave of her hand. "We can always study tomorrow. Boys are a more interesting topic than potions."

"I beg to differ," Melody snorted. "All you guys talk about is how much you like them and if they like you, when you talk to them, and how cute they are. It's really annoying, if you ask me."

"You know, I think you're jealous," Cheyenne said. "Because we found boys whom we all like and you haven't met anyone yet."

"I think Cheyenne's theory is correct," Nicole said.

"I'm not jealous, I'm annoyed!" Melody stood up. "And honestly, I don't see the point of having a crush. It's just a waste of time thinking about boys."

"You may feel that way now, Mel," Isabelle said. "But once you meet a boy you start to like, you'll understand."

"Can we please just go back to our study party?" Melody insisted.

The other girls sighed and opened their textbooks.

On Saturday, the girls decided to visit Redfountain. The girls were excited about seeing the guys, which only annoyed Melody, and raced toward the school to find them, leaving Melody. The girls found the guys hanging outside the school. Isabelle started talking to Tulio while Violet was lost in Ian's eyes, Rachel was flirting with Keith, Cheyenne with Steven, and Nicole was talking to Joel. Melody stood away from the others, leaning against a wall, watching her friends smile like idiots. She just didn't get it; why do girls always act so chipper and friendly around boys? Why did her friends like the boys so much?

"I'm going to go for a walk," she told her friends, but it didn't seem like they heard and she just walked off. She hadn't walked very far when she tripped over a rock and fell.

"Ouch!" She cried as she hit the ground hard. She hissed in pain and then started to push herself off the ground when she saw a shadow.

"Hey, are you okay?" A male voice asked. Melody looked up to where the voice came from and saw a boy standing above her. He looked about her age, and had dark purple hair and yellow eyes. He also wore a Redfountain uniform.

"Yeah, I think so," Melody said. The boy offered his hand and she took it. He helped her up and she brushed herself.

"You fell pretty hard," the boy said. "You're lucky you didn't break something."

"Yeah well, I think I scratched the surface of my dignity a little," Melody said.

The boy laughed. "That's good one; I'm David."

He smiled and Melody's face heated up.

"I-I'm Melody," She said.

"Melody? You're Joel's sister?" David said asked.

"Yeah," Melody said.

"Your brother is one good fighter," David said. "And he talks about you a lot. Says you like music."

"Yeah, that's right," Melody said.

"Cool," David said. "Do you play any instruments?"

"Just guitar and keyboard," Melody said.

"Sweet, I play guitar, too," David said.

"You do?" Melody said.

"Yeah, maybe sometime we can practice together," David said.

"Sure," Melody said. She couldn't help but think David was nice and cute. She hadn't met a guy who played guitar before and her heart leapt.

"Well, I gotta go," David said. "Let me know if you want to practice together. See ya!"

He smiled at her and walked; Melody waved as she watched him go. She couldn't stop smiling; the thought of David made her happy.

"Hey, there you are, " Rachel and the other girls came over to her

"What are you daydreaming about?" Violet asked.

"Am not; I just met a cool and cute guy," Melody said.

"You did?" Rachel asked.

"What's his name?" Cheyenne asked.

"David," Melody said.

"See? Think about boys isn't a waste of time, " Isabelle said. "Thinking about someone you like makes you happy."

"I think I do get it now," Melody said.


	3. Sweet 16, part 1

**Sweet 16 pt 1**

"Hey, guys, what should we do for Rachel's 16th birthday?" Isabelle asked her friends, minus Rachel, who was out shopping.

"Oh, that's right, her birthday's a little more than a week away," Violet said.

"She'll want a party, no doubt," Melody said.

"Leave it to Melody to know what Rachel wants," said Cheyenne.

"I know, let's plan a big surprise party for her and invite all of our friends," said Isabelle.

"That's a great idea!" Melody said. "I'll take care of the music."

"And I'll handle the decorations," said Violet.

"I'll organize the guest list and the invitations," said Nicole.

"Then I guess I'll be in charge of the food," said Cheyenne.

"And I'll help out with anything that needs help with," Isabelle said. "Let's see if we can get Miss Faragonda to let us use the auditorium for the party. And we need to think of a theme."

"I know! The theme is pink; you know how much Rachel loves pink," said Melody.

"So that means pink decorations and what not, right?" Violet asked almost reluctantly. Pink was not her favorite color.

Just as Melody was about to answer, the door to their room opened and Rachel stepped in carrying shopping bags. Isabelle looked at the others and put a finger to her lips, smiling; her friends nodded.

"Wow, was the mall crowded today," Rachel said as she set her bags down. "All my favorite shops were almost completely sold out.

"If they weren't, then I guess they are now," Cheyenne said as she looked at the bags.

"Well, they'll be re-stocked in no time," Rachel said and then looked around at her friends. "So what are you all up to?"

The other girls looked at each other and then smiled at her.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, nothing," Isabelle assured.

Rachel raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

A few days later, all of the girls except Rachel sat at a table at breakfast and went over party plans. Nicole had composed a list of party guests and was now going over it with others.

"Okay, so Steven, Keith, Joel, Tulio, Ian, and David are all invited," said Nicole. "And there's also Marlene, Kya, Tressa, Brie, and Skyla. Fiona and Ophelia are invited as well."

"Don't forget us" Melody said.

"Of course," Nicole said.

"Okay, so the guest list is good," said Isabelle. "And the invitations?"

"I'll send them through email so everyone will get theirs," Nicole said.

"Great; Violet, how are the decorations coming along?" Isabelle asked.

"I've already started working on the designs; take a look," Violet handed her sketchpad to Isabelle. It was a sketch of the auditorium decorated in pink flowers, streamers, and balloons.

"It looks great, Violet; Rachel will totally love it," Isabelle said.

"What will I totally love?" Rachel suddenly appeared and asked. The other girls froze and Violet quickly closed her sketchpad.

"Uh, you'll totally love the…French toast they're serving today!" Isabelle smiled at Rachel.

"Is it that good?" Rachel asked as she sat down between Isabelle and Violet.

"It's pretty tasty," said Isabelle.

"Well, if you say so-hey, what's that?" Rachel suddenly spotted the guest list Nicole had left out on the table.

"Oh, uh nothing!" Nicole quickly grabbed the list, folded it, and put it in her back pocket. She then made a mental note to keep things listed on her computer.

"It's just…notes from Professor Wizgiz's class," She said.

"Oh, okay," said Rachel.

Thankfully, she didn't ask about it again.


End file.
